Mount Olympus: The Forbidden
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: After the second Giant War, our Hero Percy Jackson has yet another Quest that deals with saving the world. But this time it isn't Kronos or Gaea, but something far worst. Along the way he falls for Aphrodite, who ends up falling into Tartarus, will Percy be able to save the world once again? Or will he watch the world crumble. I guess this is a Chaos Story...Please Read & Review
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know...I know. ANOTHER STORY?! WTF? You have a eleven other stories you need to work on. I know, I know. But I had to write this down before I could forget. This is not other Hera story! This is a Perodite story...Love it great! Hate it, don't continue to read!**

**I own NOTHING! **

A woman was running from something, he long brown...no wait black...no blonde...wait red?, hair swish back and forth. When she turned her around her blue...green...brown eyes shine. She had to warn him, before it was too late. Behind her not to far was a roar, heavy footsteps chase after her. She continue to run not daring to turn around, again. His apartment comes into view and she let out a sigh of relief, she was almost there. She race up the stairs and knock on the door.

The door open revealing a tall eighteen year old boy, with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He looks at the woman shock and whispers, "Aphrodite?"

"No time." She says, "Olympus has fallen. The Gods are in trouble. This monster...this thing is after you next."

As if to prove a point a loud roar came from the monster and the ground shook, the boy grab a pen and him and Aphrodite took off. The ground shook again, and they made the mistake to look back. A large crack in the ground slowly advance to them, they ran for it, then quickly the crack race after them. The ground broke apart, Aphrodite screamed as she lost her balance and fell. The boy reach for her, as the same time she did, but they miss each other by a inch.

"Percy!" Aphrodite screamed.

Percy Jackson watch as Aphrodite fell into Tartarus, anger fill into him. He got up and pulled out the pen, and click on the top of it and a sword appeared, Riptide.

"You pay for that." Said Percy.

The clouds darker and summon him, making the biggest Hurricane ever seen. Percy then charge at the monster

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, woke up in cold sweat. That was the biggest vision she ever had, she felt sick. The fact that there is or will be, a Percy and Aphrodite. How would Annabeth feel about this? Rachel quickly made the decision not to tell anybody, unless it was extremely important to.

**A/N: Any good? Thanks for reading :3**

**Please Review**


	2. sorry

Rachel Elizabeth Dare glanced at the mirror. She looked terrible, her red hair fizzier than normal, dark circles under her eyes. And somehow, she got a bruise on her cheek. She was extremely tired, and she would ask Octavian for help, but didn't want to risk people knowing that the Virgin Oracle of Greek was dating the Argus, that killed innocent stuff animals, of Roman.

Too many questions, for either of them to answer. So, she decided to suck it up. She got dress and head out her room, she had headed to the Greek camp, Camp Half-blood, seeing that it was dealing more with Greek than Roman. She went through the boundaries and went to Poseidon Cabin, where Percy was.

After managing to get to Octavian, without causing too much suspicion , had told him about her dream and he had told her it was better to tell Percy. She after a while gave in, and told Octavian that she wouldn't tell Percy about the Aphrodite situation.

Octavian agreed. She knock on the door and Percy Jackson open the door.

"We need to talk." Said Rachel.

**A/N: Please don't be mad...I didn't know what to do with it...MUCH MUCH Longer chapter later...SO SORRY!**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson. **

"What is it Rachel?" Percy asked.

"Can I come in." Asked Rachel, "It's really important that no one hears."

Percy nod and lets Rachel in. Rachel sits on one of the bunk beds and looks down at her hands.

"What I have to tell you is...going to be hard to believe." Rachel said slowly.

"What is it?"

"Something is going to threaten the world again."

"Which means I have to save it again..." Sighed Percy, "So who is Gaea? Kronos? I finished them off, it should take them a while to come back."

"It's not them. It's something far worst." Rachel answered, she looked directly into Percy's eyes.

"So worst." She continue, "That it has Olympus fallen and the Gods will be in trouble."

Percy eyes grew wide, "That important?"

Rachel nod, "That important."

"Why is the world on my shoulders?"Asked Percy.

Rachel shrugged, "But Percy, if something can make Olympus fallen _and _have the Gods into trouble. Means that this is bigger than anything we ever face."

"You're right. We can't tell anybody through." Said Percy, "People can panic."

"You don't say." Said Rachel.

She got up and walked to him, "So this is the plan."

And began whispering in his ear.

* * *

In the shadows, a man walked silently into Mount. Olympus. He glared at the very sight of it, he was going to destroy it, and nobody was going to stop him. With his head high, he slipped out of the shadows and head to the throne room. The minor Gods and Goddess, Nymphs gasped at him. They began whispering at once, "The Creator..." and he smirked. He still had power over them, even when Zeus rules.

He pushed up the doors, and Hera turned and gasped. The others confused by her reaction, turned as well.

Zeus angrily stands up from his throne, "I banish you! And you dare show your face!"

Chaos laughed, "You have no control over me. I do what I please."

He circled the gods as if they were bait to a shark. He stopped at Aphrodite and grinned, "More beautiful by the day."

Aphrodite answer with a cold glared. He shrugged, "No matter. You will be in my mercy, soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Hera asked.

He turned to her, "What I mean, dear Hera, is that I will gain my powers again and when I do...you'll be the first to go."

Hera gave him glare that would make even a God trembled, but instead of doing that Chaos laughed, "You do not scare me Little Hera, for I been here longer than you and has for worst."

"Leave Chaos." Said Hestia, "You are not welcome here."

"Stay out of this!" Snapped Chaos, "Stay and tend for the hearth, do not worry about this upcoming war."

"There's no need and bringing her into it." Said Athena, "It's us you want, let Hestia be."

"I was going to do just that." Snarled Chaos, he then faced the Gods, "I will find a way to kill you. And when I do..."

He point to Zeus, "He'll go first."

He then turned and left into darkness.

**Please Review**


End file.
